Koyuki of Fairy Tail
by Pinklove8303
Summary: Koyuki Lovetta uses ice maker magic, ice god slayer magic and ice dragon slayer magic. After being abondoned 3 times she joins the famous Fairy Tail guild. At her new home she has lots of fun and adventure with her friends and comrades. But little does she know that 10 certain mages are fighting for her love.
1. Abandoned

Koyuki's POV

"Arinova! Where are you?" I sobbed as I looked frantically for the ice I did was took a nap, then she was gone.

For 5 months I looked for any trace of any dragon.

Then, on a cold December evening I sagged through the snow looking for shelter. I was cold, so cold, the only thing I had on was a skirt and a thin jacket.

Not looking where I was going I bumped into something hard. "OW!" I said rubbing my head, I looked to see what I bumped into, it was a statue of a goddess.

"You must be very cold too" I said. I took of my jacket and laid it over the statue's feet.

Then feeling tired I curled up against the statue's feet and went to sleep.

"Wake up, child."

I stirred then sat straight up thinking it was Arinova, but only to see a beautiful women standing in front of me.

She had pure silver hair, crystal blue eyes like Arinova's , and skin as white as snow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sathinta, the goddess of ice." Said the strangely beautiful women. "I have been touched by your kindness and decided to take you in. Tell me child, where are your parents?"

At that I tears started to form in my eyes." I don't know, she just disappeared." I sniffed.

"Well, I'll be more than happy to take you in." said Sathinta.

So I stayed with the ice goddess for another 5 years and learned all her magic.

Then she disappeared on me too.

Am I meant to be alone? Why does everybody abandon me? I thought about that as I walked on the snowy hill top.

"Are you lost, kid?"

I jumped back and prepared to attack.

The voice laughed, "no need to be scared, I 'm Ur, what's your name?"

"Koyuki" I said quietly.

Ur was a pretty women with short dark hair.

"Well, Koyuki, tell me, are you lost?"

"more like homeless" I said.

"You know what? You remind me of my daughter. She has the same hair like you do." Said Ur with a warm smile.

"Really?" I asked.

Ur nodded, she didn't say anything for a moment "well let's get you warmed up" she finally said standing up "My cottage is just a few miles away, why don't you stay with me?"

"Can I? I don't want to cause you any trouble" I said.

Ur smiled "I'm actually kind of lonely, so I'll be glad if you'll stay."

My sadness brightened to a smile "ok!"

For 2 years I stayed with Ur.

"Ur, where are you going?" I asked one day when Ur was heading out.

"Into the village, my students are there. I'll bring them back and I'm sure all of you would be good friends" she said.

So I waited for her, for 1 year.

Then I realized that she wasn't coming back, that she abandoned me just like Arinova and Sathinta.

For the last 3 years I searched far and wide for them.

One day when I was on a snowy mountain I saw a small blob of pale pink in the snow and hurried over to it and realized that it was a pink kitten it was freezing,Without hesitation I brought the kitten to the cave I was staying at, I quickly started the campfire and wrapped the kitten in a soft blanket.

After an hour, the kitten started waking up.

It looked around and instead of saying meow it spoke human words. "Who are you?"

I jumped back,"you can speak!"

The kitten rolled her eyes and said "of course I can, now can you answer my question?"

"Oh yeah,sorry" I said "my name is Koyuki, what's yours?"

"I don't have one " the kitten said sadly.

"well, how about Roselyn?" I suggested.

The kitten smiled and said "Roselyn it is"

Roselyn became my best friend and I later found out that she was an exceed and she can talk , has wings, and can fly.

It's been too long to remember how many years it is ever since Arinova disappeared.

Today I was 17, in magnolia.

I stopped in front of a guild, I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes.


	2. Author's note 1

**Hey guys! Hope you guys like my story so far. This is my first story so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to do a Mage profile on Koyuki so...**

 **Full name: Koyuki Lovetta**

 **Age: 17**

 **Exeed: Roselyn**

 **Magic: ice make, ice dragon slayer, and ice god slayer**

 **Guild: Fairy tail (I know she didn't join yet but the title gives it away)**

 **Hair color: purple**

 **Eye color: blue**

 **Fav color: white and ice blue**

 **Fav animal: arctic wolf**

 **Likes: kicking butts, training, picking fights with Juvia, and reading (reading is one of her secret hobbies)**

 **Dislikes: heartbreak, suffering, losing and a crappy book**

 **so that's all folks! See ya guys next time. (Waving) BYE!**


	3. Meeting Gajeel

Right in front of me was a guild emblem.

A emblem everyone recognizes all throughout magnolia.

It was the famous _Fairy_ _Tail!_

"Roselyn, is it just me or is that _really_ the emblem of _the_ Fairy Tail?" I asked my exceed, still dazzled.

"Trust me Koyuki, when I say your not dreaming." Said Roselyn just as dazzled as i _am._

I just nodded.

Suddenly, doors opened and I extremely pretty older girl with silver hair and a kind smile _stood_ in the door way and said "hello! Are you guys lost?"

"Ohmigosh! It's _Mirajane_ Struass! The hottest young model on _Scorcer weekly!"_ I cried.

Mirajane just laughed and invited us in"Come on in"

Roselyn and I walked in taking in every detail of the guild halls. It was pretty big, with a bar, gift shop an outdoor rest area and even a pool!

Too dazzled by the things around me I ran right into a guy.

We both toppled down, "hey Watch it!" The guy said.

"Sorry!" I apologized right away.

I looked at the guy, he had long spiky black hair and piercings all over is face and down his arm. He looked a little scary.

We both got up.

"I'm so sorry!" I said apologizing again.

The guy starred at me and said "you new?"

"Huh? Oh! I guess you can say that." I said.

"Koyuki!" Cried Roselyn "are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine",I said even though my head hurts a bit.

"Gajeel, time for training" a little black cat made it's way over to us.

Huh? Another talking cat? Can he be an exceed too?

Finally the cat noticed us, or actually noticed Roselyn and looked at her like she was the prettiest feline of all time.

"hello, my name is pantherlily, you can just call me Lily. What's yours?" He asked.

"Roselyn " said my little exceed who was obvious pleased and blushing by pantherlily's attention.

"Lily, you said something about training?" Said Gajeel with a teasing smile.

"Oh yeah!" said lily. "See you later Roselyn!"

Without another word they walked off.

Gajeel.

The name sounded familiar...

"Ohmigosh!" I suddenly cried remembering the name

"what?" Asked Roselyn.

"I just remembered where I've heard the name Gajeel from!" I exclaimed

"where?" Asked Roselyn with curiosity?

"He's Gajeel Redfox! The iron dragon slayer from fairy tail! "

Roselyn's eyes widen.

I don't blame her, this room is full of celebrities!


	4. A iron dragon slayer and the black cat

Gajeel's POV

I never seen that girl before, she's so unlike the other girls in the guild.

Her eyes are a cold shade of blue, so alive and dazzling and her hair a dark purple...if I could just get lost in them ...

Whoa! What the hell am I thinking?

Sure she might be a good first impression but you never know if she's evil or not. Maybe she wants to take over the guild or something...

Ok! Now I'm just going crazy.

Ah! Never Mind about her, Lily is waiting for me.

Speaking of Lily, he's acting weird today ever science he saw that pink cat.

Is he in love?

Nah!

But that girl...

what did the pink cat call her?

Koyuki.

So Koyuki has a exceed too, so she must be a dragon slayer!

But I wonder what type...

Ahhh!

Why am always thinking about her?!

Uh!

Maybe some training will get my mind of her, and those blue eyes...

Oh!I'm doing it again!

What's up with me today?

*grumble

Patherlily's POV

She is so beautiful!

That pale pink fur and those eyes...

*sigh

I hope she's going to join our guild!

Then I can have a chance at asking her out.

I mean Happy's got Carla so why can't I have someone? Seriously though, sometimes I get jealous of them. They seem like such a happy couple...but Carla has different views.

But Roselyn is beyond the most beautiful, she's a goddess!

I saw her blush when I spoke to her all right, so maybe she like me too!

Nah!

Better not get those hopes too high.

Anyways I'm suppose to be meeting Gajeel for training but I just sitting here thinking about Roselyn.

I better get moving.

*stands up.

But that Roselyn is one special kitty.


	5. The other dragon slayers

Koyuki's POV

Fairy Tail the place of my dreams, I'm finally here!

"Hey, have you seen Gajeel? He promised me to a fight today."

I turned to see a pink haired guy around my age with a white scaled scarf around his neck. Flying right next to him was a blue male exceed.

Finally, the guy noticed me and came up to me.

"Ya new? "

I nodded.

"Then Fight me!"

"Um..." I just looked at him

" I'm not sure you want to do that" I finally said

"what is that supposed to mean?" Said he said

"nothing" I Said quickly not wanting to get In a fight.

"Well, I'm Natsu, this is my best pal and partner Happy." Said Natsu pointing to the blue cat.

Aye!"said Happy.

"Natsu? THE Natsu Dragneel, the Salmander?!" I asked

"Yep,you know me or something?" Said Natsu ,confused

"know you? You're all over Fiore's magic morning news!" I cried.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Koyuki!" Said Roselyn flying over to me

"who's this?" She asked with she saw Natsu and Happy.

"This is Natsu,aka THE Salmander and his exceed Happy" I introduced.

"You've got a flying cat too? Cool!" Said Natsu.

"I'm Roselyn" said Roselyn

"Happy" the blue cat said with hearts in his eyes.

"We'll we should get going, bye !" Said Natsu as he and Happy left.

Right after the Fire dragon slayer left the doors of fairy tail slammed open and standing there was two guys and two exceeds.

The guy on the right had nice blond hair and a really fit body and yelled Light and sunshine.

However, the guy on the right had dark black hair covering most of his face and whispered darkness and shadows.

I imediately regonized them as The twin dragon slayers Sting and Rouge from Sabertooth, the former No.1 guild in all of Fiore before Fairy Tail made their epic comeback at the Grand Magic Games last year.

The two exceeds stood by their masters.

One on the side of Rouge, the shadow dragon slayer, has a green face adorably peeking out from a pink and black spotted frog coustume.

While the one by Sting, the light dragon slayer, looked More like a brown fox with a blue vest on.

"Koyuki?"

i turned to see Mirajane.

"Yes? Mira?" I asked

"would you like to join Fairy Tail?" She asked

my jaw dropped open."r-really?" I stuttered

mira smiled and nodded,"if you like, of course"

"Are you kidding me?! Yes!" I literally yelled

"ok, then where would like your Emblem?" Asked Mira, holding up the emblem stamp.

"on my right shoulder blade in white with blue lining please" I said "and the same for Roselyn"

"of course"Mira stamped my emblem and also stamed Roselyn's too.

"I can't believe it! We're actually officially members of the Fairy Tail Guild!"


	6. Author's note 2

**Author's note**

 **Hi again guys, I just want to thank all my readers for supporting this story and like I said this is my first story and I would love to see your reviews. If you have any suggestion to add to this story don't hesitate to tell me, I would love to hear your ideas. Ok! To the main part. I know all of you want updates but sometimes I'm just too busy during school and housework so if you guys could wait patiently I'll be glad. And I wanted to do a poll to see who do you guys think Koyuki will end up with. Please type your answer in the review box. T**

 **The 10 lucky mages are...**

 **1\. Gajeel Redfox**

 **2\. Natsu Dragoneel**

 **3\. Sting Eucliffe**

 **4\. Rouge Cheney**

 **5\. Laxus Dreyar**

 **6\. Gray Fullbuster**

 **7\. Lyon Vastia**

 **8\. Hibiki Lates**

 **9\. Jellal Fernandes**

 **10\. Loke/Leo the lion**

 **the contest will end after 2 weeks and the results will be posted on the next Author's note.**


	7. Dragon slayer bros

Wait for update


End file.
